Ringo Shirayuki
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: Berrii's daughter Ringo is very close friends with most of the Mews. But when she is turned into Mew Ringo, half golden lion tamarin, half mountain lion, can she live up to her responsibilities as a Mew Mew? And who is that new alien boy she finds so intr
1. Chapter 1

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Hiya again P **

**Tart****- Okay, what Pudding- induced heav- I mean, torture are you gonna put me in today?**

_**Pudding begins to cry…**_

**Pudding****- Tar-tar really DOES hate Pudding…**

_**Tart hugs Pudding and wipes her tears**_

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- 0.0 OMG YOU DO LOVE HER!!!**

_**Tart and **__**Pudding turn **__**beet red**__**…**_

_**And**__** say **__**nothing **__**in **__**their **__**defence**___

**Pudding****- Pudding does not know about Tar-tar but… (Blushes)**

**Tart****- (blushes but says nothing)**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Aww young love !!!! SO kawaii.**

14 year old Ringo Shirayuki flipped her white-blonde hair out of her eyes. She absolutely HATED working at the café that her mum, Berrii Shirayuki, used to work at. And especially because she had to clean tables. She hated that. She would walk home, her hands wrinkled and round pink nails floppy and weak. Even though when they were dry they were diamond- hard. And she hated being named after one of her mum's friends, Ringo Akai. Although she looked nothing like silly Ringo. For one thing, Ringo Akai had short, dark orange hair, while Ringo Shirayuki had medium, white blonde hair, like her mum. But Ringo had become close friends with Minto, Retasu, and Ichigo and especially close to Purin Fon. They were like sisters. Even though there was a large age difference, about eight years between Ringo and Purin, they were inseparable. And since Pudding was short for her age (she looked about eighteen), nobody thought it uncool that they hung out together. But they spent less and less time together now that the Mew Mews were needed again. And Tart had come back. Ringo hated him for that reason.

(OMG I could NEVER hate Tart!! (Heart eyes)- Monkey Girl.)

He was making Purin see less and less of her. It was like Ringo was some spoilt eight year old that couldn't accept that Purin 'onee-sama' finally had a boyfriend. She had actually seen him kiss her that day. She was so angry that she ran into a room in the café that she had never been. She accidentally flipped a switch and was zapped into Mew Ringo, animal Mountain Lion, or maneless lion. AND half Golden Lion Tamarin, like Purin 'onee-sama'. She panicked as a pale purple corset dress wrapped itself around her body, a lion's tail and monkey ears popped out. Then she heard Ryou fiddling with the doorknob to let himself in. She ran and sat down right in front of it, blocking it. Then Ichigo strawberry-belled it, and Ringo landed the other side of the room, in Mew form, unconscious against the wall, a red streak running down it where her head had been.

Ichigo gasped as she came in. For a moment, she thought it was Berrii, but then she saw the monkey ears and knew it was Ringo. "RYOU!!!!" she yelled. "We got a new Mew!!!" He sloped in, looking sceptical, as always. "What do you mean? I don't have any more-" He stopped dead when he saw Ringo lying blacked-out against the wall. "It's Ringo…" he breathed under his breath. "Another monkey mew. Great." But then he was the lion tail swishing as she woke up. "And half lion."

As she opened her dark brown, almost red eyes, her lilac Mew outfit dissolved into her normal clothes, her dusty pink cling top and pale blue miniskirt, her lilac ankle boots replaced with red sandals with blue leather straps. Her hair turned slightly redder in her Mew form, or maybe it was the blood where she was hit by the Strawberry Bell. Because there was a red streak on the walls as Purin ran in. She held Ringo as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Purin looked around her shoulder at Ichigo accusingly, as if to say, this is all your fault, as she dabbed at Ringo's gash gently, but still drew whimpers from the poor kid.

Tart came in and looked at the bleeding girl in Purin's arms, to the wall, to the girl. Shocked. That was one word for the expression on his face. He gently pushed Purin's hands away from the gash and pressed his against it. "What? Did you forget I could heal it, old bat?" he said, smirking at Ichigo's bemused, befuddled face. Only to see the anger rush to it when he called her 'old bat', like he used to when she was a Mew. "Err Tar-tar…" Purin said, close to his ear, breath tickling his neck. His skin prickled and shivers went down his spine. "Ichigo's ready to kill you again na no da…" Purin still had her childish 'na no da' phrase from when, and before, she was a Mew. Like Ichigo still put 'nya' on the end of hers.

A flash of light burned at Ringo's head and her wound healed. Purin threw Tart to the floor and kissed him gratefully. "Arigatou Tar-tar kun na no daaa!!" she squealed, laughing ecstatically. Tart hugged her back and rolled around the floor with her playfully, like when he used to when they were fighting, fifteen years ago. Now it was for fun.

Ringo glared at them as she stood up, dusted herself off and walked out just like Minto would, like a stuck-up, spoilt princess. "Uh oh Tar-tar kun na no da…" Purin said, sitting up on his lap. "I think we hurt Ringo onee-chan na no da…" Tart shook his head as he put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. Her tickle spot. "She just wants attention." As soon as he started talking, Purin burst into a giggling fit. "Pudding… tickle… spot… no… da…" she choked between giggles. He grinned evilly and pounced on her, tickling her even more. Purin almost died laughing until she pushed him off. She sighed and nuzzled up to him. "Pudding is sooo glad that Tar-tar stopped pretending to haaaate Pudding na no da…" Tart put on a mock-serious face and shook his finger at her. "Oh, that's where you are wrong, Purin-chan," he leaned closer to her. "I haaaate you very, very much…" he whispered, kissing her and stroking her blonde plaits.

Ichigo twitched and burned with anger. She twitched like she was having a fit. "You OK Twitchigo?" said Ryou sarcastically, knowing she was getting fired up over Tart and Purin. "Listen," he said quietly, "It's only like you and Aoyama, you wouldn't like it if anyone interfered." He continued, now looking at the couple. "Purin's old enough to look after herself. Just trust her when it comes to her loves." He turned back to Ichigo, now finished. "Remember that the next time you feel like ripping him to shreds." Ichigo nodded and breathed in and out exaggeratedly, poking fun at him. He just flicked her nose. "Baka strawberry…" He walked out, Ichigo following him, obviously not happy.

(PS Purin and Tart were STILL attached at this point… 0.0 that's a long time!! Monkey Girl)

Purin sighed as the two pulled away. She had a worried face on, despite the fact she had liked what just happened very much… and she could still feel his breath on her neck… she shivered. "Tar-tar, we have to find Ringo-chan na no da!!!"

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- So? How'd you like pt. 1 of Ringo Shirayuki?**

**Tart****- YOU MADE ME KISS HER?! That was sooo sweet- I mean, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?**

**Pudding****- So you didn't like it na no da? Maybe I should have another go then…**

_**Pudding **__**and **__**Tart **__**kiss.**_

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- 0.0 was that willing Tart?! **

**Tart****- Erm… ano… may…be…?**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- 0.0 Oh well, we'll pursue it later. Right now, Ja Ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ringo ran and ran. She neither knew nor cared where she was going. Nowhere near home, that was sure. Berrii would just interrogate then lecture her. She threw herself to the floor and began pounding the hard earth with her palms and feet. "What the hell are you doing?" a calm voice with a hint of humour cut through her tantrum. She instinctively jumped up and turned to face he voice. She came face- to- face with a boy with the most beautiful dark black eyes in the history of eyes. She clenched her jaw to stop the blush from leaking to her cheeks. He knew this and smirked, using this fact to his advantage. A small, gentle wind toyed with Ringo's hair, sending it fluttering around her shoulders and face. Her small skirt billowed and she had to pull at it to stop it showing her knickers. A blush escaped her efforts and covered her cheeks in a shroud of red. The wind left her skirt alone and continued to play with her hair. A few stray strands brushed against the boy's pale skin. A cold came into his stomach from the brush of her hair. Ringo blushed harder and pulled her hair back behind her small, delicate shoulders. She looked ridiculous standing next to the broad, handsome alien boy, a blonde girl in tight, small clothes. He thought she looked ridiculous, but for some reason, a cherry- coloured blush wouldn't stay away from his cheeks. Luckily it was dark and the two could barely see. This was even luckier for Ringo because her cheeks were even darker than Tart's used to go… And just to make it worse, her monkey ears and lion tail popped out. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused hard on the ears and tail then… They retracted.

Ringo crept in through the unlocked, open back door, through the pitch blackness to her room. She silently closed her door and switched her light on. Big mistake. The light burned her eyes like fire. She flopped onto her bed, ready to tear out her albino-blonde hair out. She couldn't be in love. Look what it did to Purin-oneesama, she thought, her mind straying to the way he kissed her, the way he so tenderly and lovingly looked into her brown eyes… She groaned and rolled over onto her back. She wanted more than anything to be loved, that was why she needed to hang out with Purin. But the problem was, she wouldn't LET herself be loved.

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- CLIFFY MWAHAHAHAAA!!!**

**Tart****- rolls his eyes and mouths 'LOSER' to the camera.**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- HEYY!! AM NOT!!**

**Tart****- Are too**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- NOT**

**Tart****-ARE!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- LALALALALALALALALAAAA…****hands over ears blocking out Tar**** LALALALALALALALALALALALALAAA… JA NE!!! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- LALALALALALALALAAA!!! Oh! Moshimoshi!!**

**Tart****- ARE TOO!!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- SHUTUP!!!**

**Tart****- MAKE ME YOU BAKA!!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Just leave me alone…**

**Tart****- Now for the next chapter… Pats**** Monkey Girl's back**

Ringo closed her glittery purple diary with a loud snap as Berrii stormed into her room, pale skin now dusted red with anger. Her long whitish-blonde hair swung round her white shoulders wildly. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, RINGO?!" Ringo laughed patronizingly and ran her tongue over her tooth. "You don't wanna know how, baka," she said under her breath, but somehow Berrii still heard. Probably her rabbit genes. "OH YES I DO!! TELL ME NOW!!!" Ringo laughed again and tucked the sparkly rectangle in her pale blue bag and pushed past her fuming mother. "FINE!" she yelled after her daughter. "I'LL HAVE PURIN TRY AND GET IT OUT OF YOU!!" Ringo rolled her eyes. She was too soft to call Purin oneesama. She laughed under her breath, her brown/red eyes sparkling with malice and worry. What if she did call Purin oneesama? Her mum would know she was a Mew Mew. And, as if on cue, her ears and tail popped out. Ringo stopped dead, eyes wide. She looked around wildly, and then jumped behind a bush at the café. She did what she did last time, and her features retracted.

Ichigo groaned and flopped onto a chair next to Minto, who was calmly drinking tea while Retasu and Purin ran around, trying their best with only a few broken plates to clear up. Zakuro took her time sauntering around, taking orders. Finally, Ringo ran in, normally straight white-blonde hair frizzy and in disarray. Her small hands flew up to it and tried to smooth it down. She grabbed her brush and dragged it through her hair, but all she did was pull some hair out and bring tears to her eyes. Purin (literally) dropped everything and ran to Ringo, took the brush from her and gently brushed her long hair out. Ringo wiped her eyes fiercely and pulled her pleated skirt down so that it rested on her hips, where as before it rested along her waistline. Practically. "Purin oneesama…" Purin carried on brushing Ringo's long hair gently. "What is it, Ringo-chan?" Purin sounded so calm. Ringo wondered how she could when she was so worried. But that was Purin. Calm in a crisis. "Well… my mom… she…" Purin stayed silent, waiting for Ringo to finish. "My mom was sooo mad at me, she thinks I'm avoiding her, I can't tell her I'm a Mew cuz she'll want me to fight and I can't, I can't Purin oneesama, I'm too weak, I can't!!!" Ringo jumped forwards and flipped round to face Purin, still holding Ringo's silver brush. "I JUST CAN'T!!" she screamed, tears spilling over her chestnut eyes, running outside. 'Oh, she's just like Tart used to be,' Purin thought, putting the silver rounded brush on the counter.

She ran and ran until she collapsed. She fell, leaning on a rock, gasping desperately, not really able to breathe, tears steadily flowing down her clear skin, cheeks tinted ever so slightly. "Apparently I was wrong," Ringo said, almost breathless. "Mom isn't completely gutless." Then all she heard was a click-clack and then blackness.

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- HAHAHA CLIFFEH!!!**

**Tart****- Erm what's so amazing about a cliffhanger you spazz? You spazz like the old bat. Spazzie spazzie spazzie!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Oh shut up you CHIBI!!!**

**Tart****- I'M NOT A CHIBI!!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Oh really? Would you rather me call you CHIBIKO?! P**

**Tart****- Oh you are EVIL!!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Arigatou no da D Ja Ne!!!**


End file.
